


Game, Set and Matching Skirt

by cyndrarae



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys watch Cry Wolf together, and Jensen’s kink for school uniforms snowballs into something else altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game, Set and Matching Skirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Game, Set and Matching Skirt|游戏，设置及配套的小裙子](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514905) by [Lehterasenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehterasenko/pseuds/Lehterasenko)



> Assumed established J2 relationship, set sometime during the filming of S1.  
> Warnings: Cross-dressing, spanking, rimming, m/m slash of course. And excessive use of “boy” as an extremely uncreative endearment.

*****  
  
Fifteen minutes into the movie, Jared plonks a cushion on Jensen’s thighs and promptly stretches out on the gigantic couch, resting his head in Jensen’s lap. Curls up on his left side, pulling his knees up as far as they could go, then tucks both his hands together under his left ear. And all this time, not once does Jared take his eyes off the movie playing on the plasma TV before them.  
  
Jensen shakes his head, biting a smile back. His boyfriend is wearing his favorite grey Axel Rose t-shirt that was probably extra-large when he bought it ten years ago, but now barely reaches his navel, along with black-and-white checkered boxers. The shaggy mop of chestnut hair covers half an eye and Jensen lightly brushes it back even though it doesn’t seem to bother Jared at all. His boy looks, for all intents and purposes, like an overgrown eight year old, delighted to be allowed to stay up past bedtime to watch his favorite cartoon movie ever. Of course this ain’t no cartoon movie they’re watching, even if some of the actors try mighty hard to act like one. And Jensen sure pities the guy who claims Cry Wolf to be his favorite movie ever.  
  
He gently strokes Jared’s hair for awhile, can’t help it - it’s wild and begging to be sorted and soft like silk and, well, it’s  _Jared_ ’s. Scratches his blunt fingernails into Jared’s scalp and his boy seems to like it - purrs his contentment, squirming in protest every time Jensen stops, settles only when he feels the fingers return. It’s what makes the next seventy minutes bearable, although admittedly, the film’s not all bad. The good parts are when his boy is on-screen wearing that goofy-ass grin on his face that’s surprisingly plush with baby fat. And in that private school uniform that has no business looking so mindblowingly sexy, so deceptively virginal. So fucking  _hot_.  
  
“Aargh, there’s me again. Man, I suck.”  
  
“No, you don’t.”  
  
Jensen chuckles as Jared grumbles and buries his face into the cushion (and consequently into Jensen’s lap, which understandably is not such a good thing given his already precarious condition), coming back up for air only when he starts to smother himself or when his character, Tom, isn’t on anymore. Whichever happens first.   
  
He keeps warning Jensen every time his character’s about to show as if expecting the other man to brace himself or turn away or something. How the hell could he? All Jensen wants to do is grab that not-so-little schoolboy in his prissy little uniform, bend him over one of those church pews he’s currently sprawled across, and do dirty unmentionables to him until he’s screaming for mercy. Right there in church.   
  
 _I’m so sorry, Gramma._  
  
Jared and he have been together for two months now. Jared knows his older, slightly reserved lover sucks at small talk, and hardly ever feels the need to make his voice heard in a conversation that (Jensen thinks) is doing just fine without him. So Jared talks instead, because he loves to talk anyway, sometimes he talks even in his sleep, which Jensen doesn’t mind. He thinks it’s cute really. Anyway Jensen just listens because that’s what he loves to do. They both win.   
  
“You know Jon is such a cool guy. He’s got like no rockstar airs at all. Like, none!”  
  
Jared yammers away about his first meeting with Jon Bon Jovi excitedly, and Jensen nods. He talks about all the fun the guys had in the pool after shooting the drowning scene and Jensen smiles. Even talks about his ex, Sandy, without the bitterness of three months ago and Jensen is relieved. He’s also really, really glad that Jared’s eyes stay glued to the screen while he adjusts his posture; thankful for the pillow that crushes the rising bulge in his sweatpants.   
  
The boy’s eyes slide peripherally up at Jensen before turning back to the film, and he smirks. “You know there’s gonna be a quiz at the end.”  
  
“Oh no. I’d better pay attention then, huh?”  
  
Honestly the only time Jensen is looking at the screen is when Jared’s character is on. All other times, he is focused on the beautiful creature in his lap, in his  _life_. Jensen can’t remember what life used to be before Jared, can’t imagine it without him in it anymore.   
  
The credits roll in at last, and Jared heaves a huge sigh, stretches gracelessly and turns until he’s looking up at Jensen. His dimples give away the coy little grin that he’s trying to suppress. “So? What do you think?”  
  
 _I think I love you._    
  
But that’s not what Jensen says. Bends down instead to softly peck at his boy’s lips, the chasteness of his kiss belying the true intentions in his heart. “I think it’s awesome.”  
  
Jared snorts. “You don’t need to exaggerate.”  
  
“Oh I’m sorry, did I say awesome? I meant awful.”  
  
“ _Really_? Well here’s an idea, let’s watch Blondie.”  
  
He starts to get up and Jensen pulls him back down in a rush. “That’s Blonde. And  _no_. No more movies tonight.”  
  
A short half-hearted tussle follows where Jared tries to get up and reach the entertainment cabinet but Jensen doesn’t let him escape and at last he gives in, laughing and falling back against the blond’s chest so Jensen can capture his mouth again. Always a perfect moment when he feels Jared melt, the long, lithe body naturally molds into his like they were one being and not two.  
  
He’s tall and lean but nicely toned,  _his boy_. The exquisiteness of Jared’s face stands in stark contrast to the staggering strength of his extraordinary frame. One would expect a man like him to be all macho and arrogant and intimidating, but his nature is exactly the opposite. Jared is sensitive and generous and playful and easygoing and isn’t afraid to poke fun at himself or others. Probably uses his loud sense of humor as a defense mechanism to deflect the stereotypes that people associate with a guy his size.   
  
Everything Jared does, the way he walks with his shoulders slightly hunched, and how he practically folds into himself when he sits in company of others, seems to be an effort to look as small and non-threatening as possible. And it is this  _need_  in Jared to make others comfortable around him, that Jensen loves the most. Of course, he also loves how when Jared’s with him, he drops the act completely and turns into the carefree, shamelessly goofy kid that he is at heart. All gangly limbs, unfurled and askew in every which direction, wide sparkling eyes confident but not vain, content and yet in a way anxious, pleading, that he be loved and accepted for all that he is.   
  
 _And love him I do, God. So very much._  
  
They re-surface from the kiss for air, only because any more blocking of oxygen to their brains just might shut them down. “How about we move the action to the bedroom now?”  
  
He looks up at Jensen, the mischief twinkling brighter than ever. “But I wanna watch Blondie!”  
  
“It’s Blonde! And you’re such a brat.”  
  
Jensen dives in to kiss him again but Jared ducks him, can’t believe he ducks him!   
  
“Oh c’mon, Jensen. Seeing as watching my movie was such a colossal waste of time…”  
  
Ah. Jensen narrows his eyes, buries one hand in his boy’s hair and rubs the back of his ear. “I didn’t say that, baby boy. It had its moments.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Like what?”  
  
He wants to kiss him again, so bad, but he knows Jared’s not just teasing anymore. He really does need to hear some reassurance for his movie.   
  
Jensen sighs, “Okay, interesting twist in the end. I totally did not expect that it was all an act. That no one really died.”  
  
“Uh-uh. And?”  
  
“And you were awesome man. Very natural. Pulled off the rich asshole act perfectly. I wonder where that came from?”  
  
He scowls and Jensen tugs at his ear lovingly, flinching as Jared pinches his side in revenge. “What else?”  
  
“I loved the thick bangs look, very nineties. And the big rosy cheeks, stuffed with candies no doubt.”  
  
His eyes go wide with unexpected alarm. “Dude! I didn’t look that fat. Did I?”  
  
Jensen just laughs out loud, at which Jared curls his long legs up on the couch and glowers at him worriedly. Jensen pushes the unruly hair back out of Jared’s eyes and holds the sides of his head so he’s looking straight into the almond eyes. “I’m kidding! You looked perfect. Nothing wrong with ya, baby boy.”  
  
Jared smiles and lets Jensen kiss him then, full and wet and all-consuming as ever. Winds his arms around Jensen’s neck tight, like he’d ever think of going somewhere.   
  
“But you know what I loved the most?”  
  
“What?” He bravely ventures even though his eyes narrow down to suspicious little slits.  
  
“I loved your school uniform.”  
  
Jared blinks, the confusion lasts for only a split-second before realization dawns and a bright shade of scarlet rushes up his neck to color his cheeks.   
  
“Wow, Mr. Ackles,” He drawls, breathing heavily. “I’m not so sure this relationship is at the roleplaying stage yet.”  
  
Jensen chuckles. “Well, Mr. Padalecki, maybe it ought to.”  
  
“Hmm, in that case, maybe someone should go out and find the appropriate  _resources_  to work with?”  
  
“Maybe they should!”  
  
His boy grins, the tip of his candy-pink tongue peeking out through his bright white teeth again and just like that, the game is on.   
  
Jared pulls him down until their lips are just about brushing against each other but he speaks before Jensen can close the distance. “Jensen?”  
  
“What is it, Jay?”  
  
His eyes are impossibly wide with lust and eagerness, but there’s also an element of doubt in there, and hesitation. Mild but there. Jensen doesn’t like it one bit. “Nothing you don’t want us to do, baby boy, you know that.”  
  
“No, that’s not…” Jared sighs, bites his lip again but the soft smile stays and it reassures Jensen. He takes one of his boy’s freakishly long elegant hands in his, kissing the center of the palm before letting Jared cup his face with it.   
  
“Just, no rulers, okay? I don’t like rulers.”  
  
He can’t help but laugh, making Jared wince sheepishly. “Okay. No rulers, baby. Just you and me, promise.”  
  
And Jensen Ackles always keeps his promises. But that doesn’t mean he’s above having a little fun of his own. Bites his glee back and kisses his boy again, his mind already working out a plan to set in motion first thing tomorrow morning.  
  
***  
  
“Jay?”  
  
Jensen calls out soon as he enters the apartment (which is technically his but Jared and his dogs live there pretty much all the time, so that makes it ‘theirs’). The place is silent which could only mean two things – Jared must have dropped Harley and Sadie off at the sitter’s for the night, and he’s himself either sleeping soundly in bed, or sleeping in the bathtub.  
  
“Jared?”  
  
“In here.”  
  
As expected, Jensen finds him lounging in the lukewarm water of their gigantic clawfoot tub. He must have woken up when he heard Jensen calling and now smiles his lop-sided smile, like he’s drunk or still out of it, hasn’t even opened his eyes yet.  
  
“Such a girl, dude.”  
  
He laughs and chucks a handful of water in Jensen’s direction that the older man can’t possibly evade in time. “Shut up. It’s relaxing. Especially after all the freaking bees.”  
  
Ah yes, the damned bees. He’s sure glad that’s over. Jensen kneels by the tub and leans in close enough to steal a quick kiss. Jared opens his eyes then and responds back, straightening up and giving chase when Jensen starts to retreat until they’re lip-locked again. The wide expanse of temptingly smooth and touchable skin glistening in the water tempts him and Jensen doesn’t resist. Smoothes back the wet strands of hair pasted to his boy’s temples and winds his arms around his chest, as Jared continues to suck on his tongue like his life depends on it. Jensen doesn’t care that his jacket is getting soaked. All he cares for is his boy, and how freaking turned on he is right now.   
  
“How you doing, baby?”  
  
“Awesome, now that you’re here. I missed you…”  
  
Jensen chuckles. “Was only gone for like an hour, man.”   
  
“Too long,” Jared says breathily before pecking on Jensen’s chin. “Where were you anyway?”  
  
Jensen dips a hand into the water to reach Jared’s belly, sliding downwards until he finds the throbbing member that’s just about ready to break the surface. Strokes it leisurely a few times making Jared shudder so hard, Jensen can feel it in his bones. He knows it’s his boy’s way of urging him to carry on and not stop, never stop…  
  
He stops. Can’t afford to have things end before they’ve even started now, can he? Jared whimpers at the loss of the warm hand around his aching dick and pulls away pouting, God, so adorably.  
  
“I got a present for you.”  
  
He follows the subtle tilt of Jensen’s head towards on the floor beside them, and that’s when he notices the large cardboard box Jensen carried into the bathroom. His face lights up immediately. Jared loves surprises, and he loves presents even more. “What is it?”  
  
“It’s play time, baby boy.” Jensen whispers, and pulls Jared’s face towards his own once again. This time he kisses him chastely, once, twice, another time before grudgingly letting him go.   
  
Jared grins, getting it, and bites his lip. “That was fast.”   
  
It’s why Jensen rushed off the set after wrap-up, without Jared for a change. Diane, their costumes extraordinaire, was so great helping him out since she already has Jared’s measurements and access to pretty much every piece of clothing in the country. Even the unusual ones.   
  
“You’ve got ten minutes. I’ll wait for you in the bedroom, okay?”  
  
He blushes, and sweet Jesus it’s a full-body phenomenon, Jensen can see the color warming up even his kneecaps jutting out of the water.   
  
“Sure you don’t wanna join me in here for a while, first?”  
  
That’s a tempting thought. “Are you stalling, baby?”  
  
“Wh-what? No…”  
  
“Are you nervous? ‘cause if you’re having second thoughts, you can tell me.”   
  
There’s a challenge in Jensen’s voice and he’s sure Jared gets it. The Jared Padalecki he knows never backs off from a dare, and it clearly still holds true because now he is glaring back, a cool smirk breaking onto his face, wiping all his hesitation away.   
  
“Ten minutes,” he repeats.   
  
Jensen nods back, not willing to leave but forces himself to stand and walk out to the bedroom leaving the door open behind him. Ten minutes. He locks up and dims the lights, munches on an apple that he swipes off the kitchen table. Kicks off his shoes and socks and pulls his jacket off before realizing he must have dripped water all over the house by now. Shakes his head, mentally chiding himself when the loud whine emanates from the bathroom.   
  
“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!!”  
  
Jensen chuckles, biting it down quickly before his boy hears it. “Is there a problem, Jay?”   
  
“You’re such a jerk, Ackles!”  
  
He laughs audibly now, starts to walk towards the bathroom. “Two minutes left on the clock, baby boy.”  
  
The voice is now frighteningly shrilly. “No fucking way!!”  
  
That’s when Jensen reaches him, biting on his snack, and the sight is so gorgeous and so  _hilarious_  he nearly chokes on the damn fruit in his mouth.  
  
Jared is standing in front of the full-length mirrors, wearing white dress socks, a plain white half-sleeved shirt that fails miserably to cover any of his  _assets_ , and a clip-on school tie neatly in place (It’s got some insignia on it but don’t think even Diane knew which school it’s from). That’s it.   
  
He turns to Jensen with his hands on his hips, legs spread in that blatant Texas cowboy manner he usually stands in. Bitchface number thirty-six is back in full force and Jensen is supposed to be cowered, instead he can only chuckle some more.   
  
“You didn’t!”  
  
“You said you were game.”  
  
“Not for this!”   
  
He glares at the box on the floor accusingly, his voice high pitched and whiny and Jensen realizes his boy is going to need a bit more cajoling. “Yeah well, I thought this might be more interesting.”   
  
Jared keeps glaring as Jensen picks the box up and approaches him. He takes a hurried step back only to walk into the mirror behind him. “Oh no, man. No way. I’m not doing it.”  
  
“Jay c’mon! It’s just a school uniform for fuck’s sake!” Okay Jensen’s the one whining now but his boy’s clearly unmoved.   
  
“Wha- oh very clever Ackles but no, just… NO!”  
  
Jensen puts the box on the counter next to the mirrors and grabs his boy before he can flinch away.   
  
“Jensen this is not what I – mmpfhh!”  
  
The kiss is not rough but steadfast and insistent and Jared struggles to pull away but Jensen’s gripping his biceps so hard he can’t move. He puts his hands on his boyfriend’s chest and starts to push him away but instead a second later, he’s melting into the older man’s persuasive mouth and giving in, just for awhile.   
  
 _Game, set and…_    
  
He whimpers but stays suitably distracted as Jensen gently maneuvers him to stand leaning by the counter. That nullifies the height advantage and lets him devour his boy just the way Jensen likes it. When he pulls back, Jared’s eyes are still closed, his lips puffed-up and still seeking contact that isn’t there anymore. It takes him awhile to come to himself, his pupils going from glazed over to furiously lit up once more.   
  
“Oh you’re such a manipulative basta…”  
  
“You promised!”  
  
Jensen doesn’t know what Jared sees in his face, he’s probably making his own brand of puppy-dog eyes or something, but soon his shoulders slump and Jensen sees the begrudging consent in his moping face.   
  
“That’s my boy,” he says, reaching for the box again.   
  
“That you wish was a  _girl_!” Jared whines.   
  
Jensen just laughs. Good old Diane. She found him the perfect little schoolgirl uniform, including a skirt with pleats and A-line and all that shit (think Britney Spears, Baby One More Time) and they’re yet to see how long it is but from the looks of it, it promises to be very, very short indeed.   
  
“C’mon. Let me dress you.”  
  
He scowls. “You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?”  
  
Jensen grins happily. “Oh I will, and I promise you will too, baby boy. I know you will.”  
  
Another bitchface number who-the-fuck-knows, which Jensen ignores and takes the skirt out of the box. Crouches on the floor and holds it before his boy so he can step into it and after another few seconds of dillydallying and a lot more verbal coddling, Jared sighs and puts his hands on Jensen’s shoulders for support. Then steps into the skirt gingerly, one foot then the next like a, well this one’s kinda obvious… like a girl.   
  
“You owe me big time, Ackles.”  
  
“I know, sweetheart.”  
  
Where they come from, that’s a decidedly feminine term of endearment and he scoffs at it loudly and Jensen just chuckles. Pulls the soft plaid fabric up his never-ending legs before standing up and tugging it over the slim hips. They aren’t curvy like a woman’s but Jensen likes ‘em just fine, and besides the A-line would easily make up for it. The skirt is super-short and low-rise, so it clasps about two inches below his navel and  _just_  covers up his genitals dangling freely in the front. His legs are so skinny and gorgeous Jensen thinks they could give Heidi Klum a run for her money. His body hair is extremely sparse and weirdly a very light shade of blond so it actually looks like he’s smooth all over, which is simply  _perfect_.   
  
Jensen starts to tuck the ends of his shirt inside the skirt and his boy squirms uncomfortably.   
  
“Jen…” He narrows his eyes then. “Oh, now I get it - Jen! You don’t like it that  _you_  have a girl’s name. This is personal vendetta, ain’t it?”  
  
Jensen shakes his head exasperated then kisses him ever so softly. “You’ve no idea how hot you look, Jay. I’ve been dreaming of you like this for ever.”  
  
His eyes go wide at that. “Forever? You mean, before yesterday, before watching Cry Wolf?”  
  
Jensen shrugs. “I’m bi, can’t help it. Love anything in a skirt. Anything that’s not in a skirt… I picture  _in_  a skirt.”  
  
Yet another bitchface and Jensen smirks. Finishes buttoning up the skirt and turns back to the box. Pulls out the largest pair of brand new, black Mary Jane Taps that Diane could get her hands on at such short notice. His boy slumps against the sink and buries his face in his hands. “You’re gonna be totally OCD about this aren’t you?”  
  
“Shh… come on, pick your feet up.”  
  
He goes down on one knee and pulls his boy’s reluctant right feet up so he can slide the shoe on, holding his breath. A second later, he lets it go. “Go Diane, it’s a perfect fit.”  
  
Jared peeks from behind his hands and looks at his feet, then groans. Jensen puts the other shoe on as well and stands back up to admire his handiwork.   
  
“Unbelievable,” he whispers, and his voice is back to that hoarse rasp from last night again. Jensen swallows repeatedly because his mouth is dry and his jeans are so fucking tight around the groin it hurts.   
  
Jared sighs and pulls his hands down at last, his face pinched and a raging shade of pink that goes right down to and surely beyond his collar. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, finally just puts them behind him gripping the edges of the counter for support. His lips are softly open and gasping and his eyes are lowered.   
  
“Look at me,  _baby girl_.”  
  
He blushes even more, if that were possible, but there’s a very slight pull at the corner of his mouth and anyone else might miss it but Jensen’s been studying and loving and memorizing this face for months. Jared is trying hard to hold back a little smile. Jensen’s eyes fall and he notices how his boy is starting to press his legs together daintily, just like a girl. The way he stands, leaning against the counter, his hips are jutting forward and throwing into stark light really how narrow his waist is, even for a guy. If it weren’t for the slight but evident tenting in the front of the skirt, one couldn’t say if he was a guy or, a really big, flat-chested, boy cut-haired girl. Jensen thinks he ought to find it funny, except, nah, the  _HOT_  is pretty much the only adjective his brain can process right about now.  
  
“You look so… so…”  
  
“Ridiculous?”  
  
“Gorgeous.”   
  
Jared bites his lip and has to look away because damn he really is smiling. And the tenting! How can he forget the tenting!  
  
The blood-filled lips, the brilliant color in his cheeks, the perfectly positioned mole on his left cheek, eyelashes long and luscious, and dimples the size of freaking Texas on both sides. Put it all together and it’s the world’s most natural makeup a girl could ever need to look pretty, and Jared has it all. His hair is still wet, sticking to his temples and curling up at the base of his neck, serving to make his face look even more angelic than usual. Not even stubble could hide the nearly delicate beauty of his face, but right now he’s clean-shaven, thank God. Surely stubble would have ruined the overall effect.   
  
“Jay?”   
  
His boy is still wheezing when their eyes meet.   
  
“Will you let me tie ribbons in your hair?”  
  
Jensen is breathless himself, not sure how long he can keep teasing himself. But this is not only hotter it’s also way more exciting than he’d planned originally because he didn’t think he’d have to dress Jay himself. And now he waits for his boy to respond, doesn’t want to push his luck any further than what Jared’s comfortable with.   
  
“O-Okay.”  
  
 _Sweet Mary Mother of Jesus._  He wastes no more time and steps closer to his boy, picks up a tiny elastic ponytail holder that’s got a pink ribbon bow tacked onto it. Blames Diane for all the details, she’s probably had just about as much fun as she could with this. His boy looks at it and the Jared he knows suddenly appears again. Lifts an eyebrow at Jensen and starts to giggle, yes, like a girl. He can’t help but join in.   
  
“Such attention to detail, man, very commendable.” He says as he casually turns around and leans his stomach against the counter presenting his hair, and his ass, to his lover. Oh God, Jensen wants to ditch the whole charade now, lift the back of that skirt and sink into his depths and stay there until kingdom cometh. Guess the way he’s gawking is a dead giveaway because Jared bends a little more, pushing his ass out and wiggles it slightly.   
  
“Don’t you wanna get right down to business, Mr. Ackles?”  
  
Glances coyly over his shoulder and grins at Jensen, who manages to shake his head and adjust his erection, before planting a quick slap on the presented butt and Jared squeaks.   
  
“We’ll get to it soon, baby girl. Let me finish making you purty first.”  
  
He moans low and longingly in his throat, but Jensen ignores him and comes to stand by his side. Gently gathers a tiny bunch of his hair in one hand and rolls the elastic band around them thrice until the bow sits neatly on one side of his head with a little pigtail hanging behind it.  
  
“Awwww… you look so adorable.”  
  
He’s been watching himself in the mirror, eyes brimming with incredible wonder and, maybe a little shock. At the words, he breaks out another fierce blush and ducks his head. Jensen goes to his other side and makes a similar pigtail, leaving the bangs covering his forehead in place that make him look all of twelve years old. Can’t help but run his hands through the rest of his boy’s hair and gently massages the back of his ears. Jared closes his eyes and sighs, lets Jensen pull his face down and capture his lips again.   
  
They wrap each other in their arms and stand like that for what feels like forever. Jared presses up against him so the bareness of his legs beneath the skirt reminds Jensen of the state his boy’s in, and it only makes his cock jump up harder than ever. Lets one hand stroll down his boy’s back, down to the round of his butt and fondles him from over the plaid skirt leisurely, dipping under it to tease bare hot skin now and then.   
  
Jared laughs and squirms and nips at his lover’s nose playfully. Clings to him almost desperately and one foot pops up like Anne Hathaway in that whatsitsname princess movie and when Jensen sees it in the mirror like Jared intends him to, it makes them both giggle right into each other’s mouths. Seriously, where’s a camera when you need one?  
  
“What you thinking?”  
  
Jensen licks his lips and gulps hard. Hasn’t quite figured out how to tell Jared that he’s in love with him yet. So instead…   
  
“I just realized - putting a hand up someone’s skirt is so,  _so_  much naughtier than putting a hand down someone’s pants.”  
  
Jared grins, winding his arms around Jensen’s neck. “You know what’s naughtier, Mr. Ackles?”  
  
“What,  _Jaredina_?”  
  
He leans in and whispers into the closest ear, using that sexy bedroom voice of his Jensen can’t resist, “ _I_  am, for letting you  _put_  a hand up my skirt.”  
  
 _Oh dear God._    
  
“That is true. You’ve been very, very naughty, baby girl. And for that you have to be punished.”  
  
His eyes twinkle, but his breath is hot and hurried (and candy-flavored of course) as it washes over Jensen’s face.   
  
“Please…” is all he manages to say, and that’s more than enough.   
  
Jensen takes his hand and leads him out to the bedroom, walking towards the bed in the center of the room. Jared looks downright debauchable, so utterly sensual with his little skirt swaying this way and that as he walks a little slower than usual. The pigtails bounce up with every stride, and the Mary Janes clack ever so softly, incredibly, adding to the insane eroticism of the moment.   
  
Jensen takes a seat at the edge of the bed, then without giving Jay a chance to start worrying his lower lip, which he knows his boy's about to do, he tugs, hard. Jared gasps as he falls forward and lands on top of his lover’s knees. One hand fists the bedcover while the other flails in the air for a second until Jensen bends him over more so he can rest it on the floor beside his feet. As tall and gangly as he his, it takes Jensen awhile to arrange him until his butt is perfectly positioned in his lap, his upper torso is more or less supported by the bed and his legs are stretched out yet pushed together tightly as they anchor him to the floor.   
  
“Ugh, please, Mr. Ackles…”  
  
The use of the title sends tingles down Jensen’s spine. “Hush now, no more excuses. You know you’ve been bad, Jay, don’t you? No more letting filthy boys put their filthy hands up your skirt, you hear me?”  
  
As he says this Jensen flips his skirt over, baring the glorious globes beneath and, God help him, his mouth actually waters. He opens his thighs a bit and lets his boy’s  _family jewels_  hang in between, rubbing up against them infrequently while he lets his hands roam all over the pale white skin of his butt cheeks.   
  
“And look, no underwear either! This is absolutely unacceptable behavior for a schoolgirl, Jaredina.”  
  
“Oooh,” Jared mewls deliciously. “They took my  _knickers_ , the boys, Mr. Ackles! They took ‘em off and they kept them.”  
  
It takes superhuman grit to not laugh, but Jensen holds it in somehow, smirks and plays along instead. “And you let them?!?!?”  
  
“They were cute!”  
  
Jensen bites another chuckle back and raises his hand. Lets it fall across the fleshiest curves of his boy’s ass and waits for the smack to reverberate round the room. Jared shoots up and practically off his lap with the shock.   
  
“Ow! I’m sorry, Mr. Ackles!”  
  
“No you’re not, don’t lie to me baby girl. It’ll only make me spank you more.”  
  
“Can the boys come watch? Ouch!”  
  
Jensen spanks him a few times, tsk-ing and shaking his head, making a few circuits on the ass until Jared is squirming in earnest.   
  
“Okay, okay! Please Mr. Ackles it hurts!”  
  
“That’s the general idea. Such a naughty little girl you are, so promiscuous. What would your Daddy say, huh?”  
  
He illustrates every word with a playful smack, each time trying to find a fresh pale spot until it’s a bright pink like the rest.   
  
“Please don’t tell my Daddy, Mr. Ackles. He’ll spank me too!”  
  
“Oh, I bet he would. And I don’t know about your boys, but I’d sure like to see that!”  
  
Jared moans as Jensen concentrates on his sit-spot for the next few spanks. His hand resting on the floor grabs the closest ankle and tugs hard, but Jensen doesn’t let it distract him from his very enjoyable task. His boy is an absolute vision. His legs aren’t pressed together anymore, kicking all over the place to try and relieve the growing ache in his butt. One of his Mary Janes goes flying towards the lobby, the other lands on top of the floor lamp that was a gift from Danneel.  
  
Jensen pauses for a bit then, swapping out smacks for soft caresses that he knows his boy would love. Jared stops squirming and goes completely boneless, struggling to catch his breath.   
  
“How many boys were there, anyway?”  
  
He turns his face up towards Jensen with his eyes twinkling, his cheeks flushed and as bright red as the other set below, his teeth trying to bite a sly grin back but failing miserably. “Six. Maybe seven.”  
  
 _Aww man!_  Can’t believe he’s getting jealous of a fucking roleplaying fantasy, and Jared knows it. As revenge, Jensen dips a finger into his boy’s crack, and expectedly Jared lowers his head back and lets out a loud keening sound.   
  
“Seven, really? And what else did you let them do besides, take off your  _knickers_  and feel up your little tushie?”  
  
“Ahhh, Mr. Ackles…”  
  
He circles the little red opening incessantly, until he can feel it throb and Jared’s legs go taut with the strain of his building erection. His own dick is protesting hard the denim prison of his jeans and he can only appease it with the anticipation of what’s to follow soon. Well, maybe not that soon, this is fun too. He smacks him again.  
  
“Ouch!”  
  
“Answer me, Jared.”  
  
“Uhh, I… I… oh God. They, they put me face down across your desk…”  
  
“My desk?”  
  
“In your classroom…”  
  
“ _My_  classroom!?!?”  
  
Jensen unleashes a volley of spanks and Jared writhes more vigorously than he has all night, the pain clearly warring with the onslaught of pleasure he finds himself under.   
  
“Oh! Oh! Oh, please Mr. Ack… oh!! I’m sorry! Oh…”  
  
This time when he pauses and rests his blazing palm on the crimson ass, he can feel Jared pushing up into his hand, undulating softly.   
  
“What happened then, baby girl?”  
  
Jared’s voice is raspy and high-pitched as he pants out another teasing reply. “They tied me down, both hands and feet to each leg of your desk, Mr. Ackles.”  
  
Jensen can feel his own toes curling up at the sound of those words.   
  
“And then they took turns, plugging me from both ends with their really big pee-pees, filling my mouth and my ass with their  _manly_  juices…”  
  
“Oh fucking God! You little fucker…”  
  
He giggles and pants all at the same time, and Jensen smacks the little smart-ass some more, paying special attention to the tender skin where the butt meets the thighs until he’s screaming for mercy.  
  
“OH please! Mr. Ackles, stop!”  
  
“I wanna know who these boys are, I’m going to kill those little bastards who dared touch your sweet little ass!”  
  
Prompt is the reply, “Sure! Chad, Tom, Michael, Chris…”  
  
 _FUCK!_  
  
“Okay stop, stop! No names! No names!”  
  
He is really laughing this time and Jensen is grimacing, vehemently pushing away the vivid images of their friends fucking his boy in a skirt over a school desk because damn it while the vision is freaking hot, it’s also making him freaking jealous and  _freaking_  mad. No one touches his boy, not even in a fucking fantasy.   
  
“Alright. You’ve had your fun, Padalecki. Now it’s my turn.”  
  
And with that he pulls Jared up to his feet, and stands up himself. Jared’s hands immediately fly back to his thoroughly spanked ass as he tries to rub some of the sting away and his face is scrunched up in a wince but still he walks into his lover’s open arms without hesitation.   
  
“Owww.” He sulks adorably.   
  
Jensen strokes the strands of hair back to look into his face for any signs of dissent, but thankfully finds none. Rubs his boy’s ass for a bit himself before gazing into the doe eyes and letting him know what’s to happen next.   
  
“Let me show you how  _real men_  do it, baby girl.”  
  
He pulls the white shirt off Jared’s frame and Jared tears the clip-on tie away before attacking Jensen’s t-shirt, nearly ripping it in two, before undoing the belt and jeans in a huge rush. Jensen realizes he doesn’t want to get rid of the skirt yet. He turns Jared around so he’s facing the low bed and pushes him down until Jared’s kneeling on the floor with his upper torso resting on the mattress. Jensen flips the skirt up immediately, letting it fan out across his naked back and it looks positively sinful, his rose-red ass now perfectly presented at the edge of the bed for a good long servicing. Jensen peels the white socks off as well, as Jared grabs a pillow and hugs it to himself, spreading his legs far as they would go. Looks over his shoulder at Jensen, and smirks.  
  
“Show me.”   
  
They keep the lube in the bedside drawer but they gave up on condoms a month ago, right about the time Jensen realized he was committed heart, body and soul to this man in his life. Jared shivers a little in anticipation while Jensen warms the gel in his hands.   
  
“C’mon, Jen. Hurry please…”  
  
He’s already frotting against the bed and damn it Jensen needs to release his own cock now before he gets a paralyzing case of blue balls and all this effort goes to waste. Quickly steps out of his jeans and briefs and kneels down behind his boy.   
  
The first finger doesn’t meet with any resistance as Jared relaxes himself to welcome the intrusion with a satisfied whimper. The second one takes a bit longer but finally it’s in and as a quick reward, Jensen bends down and nips him lightly on a reddened cheek. His boy yelps, which quickly turns into another whimper when Jensen soothes the bitten spot with a generous lick of his tongue. Pistons his fingers in and out a number of times, until Jared starts to push back with equal vigor, and then he crooks them downwards and waits for the inevitable…  
  
“Fuck! God! Jen!”  
  
Gotcha. Once located, his sweet spot is at Jensen’s complete mercy as he prods against it with wicked intent over and over and over again. Jared mewls and whines and begs for more, so Jensen dribbles more lube onto a third finger before pushing it in along with the first two. Now that he has better purchase on Jared’s prostate, his moaning is incredibly loud. Jensen’s just glad there’s no one else living besides them on this floor.   
  
Squeezing a handful of the still tender ass, Jensen opens him up to reveal the enticing redness of Jay’s insides to his hungry eyes. He’s practically on auto-drive as he leans in closer and wraps his lips around the little orifice. Jared squawks in complete indignity because they’ve never done this before. Of course they’ve never role-played before either, but Jensen suspects his boy likes it after all. He likes it all.   
  
“You’re killing me, Jen… ah… please…!”  
  
He begs and pleads and pushes his ass up into his lover’s face as Jensen uses his fingers to pry him open further. It’s almost like French kissing, licking and swirling and thrusting his tongue inside again and again as far as it would go and fuck he could do this forever. The musky scent and taste of his beautiful boy is so wondrously addictive, and it’s only when Jared is really shaking, does he return to his senses.  
  
“I’m gonna lose it Jensen, I want to come with you inside me, please…”  
  
He is nearly sobbing now, and Jensen can’t wait any more either. “Okay baby boy, shhh, almost there…”   
  
He is lubing himself up when Jared softly turns his head back towards Jensen, his face drenched in sweat. “Baby girl.”  
  
He corrects Jensen, grinning impishly, and Jensen grins back. “That’s right.  _My_  baby girl.”  
  
Sinking into Jared is like sinking into hot velvety depths of heavenly perfection. Of course it wasn’t always like this. Initially, when they’d just started experimenting with each other, and they were both new to it by the way, it used to be so awkward. Jared’s pain would totally freak Jensen out and it took them awhile to find the perfect harmony that was mutually satisfying for both. And now that they have it, they just can’t have enough of it.   
  
Jensen starts slow and carefully pushes until the mushroomed head of his cock clears the rim of Jared’s ass. Gets easier after that and he thrusts all the way in at once, eliciting a loud gasp from his boy that’s not in pain but pleasure.   
  
“Okay?” he asks anyway.   
  
“And where is this gentlemanly concern when you’re whaling away on my ass? Stop teasing and fucking move, you jerk!”  
  
Jensen chuckles, “Patience, bitch.”  
  
Jared flips him off just as Jensen starts to move, holding his boy’s hips with both hands for leverage and pulling out until just the head is inside the rim, then pushing back all the way in. Straightens up and angles his thrusts to brush up against Jared’s sweet spot and he knows it’s a score every time his boy moans out loud. It’s a continuous, unbroken litany of the same sounds – Oh’s and Ah’s and Fuck’s and Jen’s – over and over and over again, and his voice is hoarse and breaking at some point but still he’s screaming as loud as he possibly can.   
  
At last that magical moment arrives when Jared gasps, all sounds freeze up inside his lungs and his entire body pulls taut like a bowstring about to be released. It’s like a lull before an impending storm. And then he lets go.  
  
“Ahhh! God! Jen!”  
  
He comes, loud and dramatic as ever, his muscles tightening involuntarily around the cock filling him pulling a fierce growl from Jensen’s own lips. It’s probably gibberish, whatever he says, he couldn’t possibly tell anyway. Seconds later Jensen comes too, a massive torrent of surmounting pleasure finally reaching its climax when he can’t take it no more. The painfully tight coil of muscles in his stomach unravels itself in slow motion, then Jensen collapses right on top of his boy, his limbs lax and rubbery and devoid of all strength whatsoever.   
  
“I had a teacher just like you in high school, Mr. Ackles,” Jared drawls lazily. “Too bad I was too straight back then to notice…”  
  
Jensen gasps, “Dude, don’t make me laugh. It fucking hurts.”  
  
Seconds, maybe minutes pass in comfortable silence, with only the sound of their ragged breaths echoing through the apartment.  
  
“Jen…”  
  
“…”  
  
“Jensen…?”  
  
“Hmm…”  
  
“Do you have to return this stuff to Diane?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“’Cause I came all over it.”  
  
“Heh, keep it. It’s yours, Jaredina.”  
  
Jensen smirks, forces himself to lift off of the man beneath. Moving is torture but somehow he manages to scale the low bed and drag Jared along with him. The moment his head lands on the pillow, he’s ready to bid farewell to the waking world for a  _month_. But then Jared’s head lands on his chest with a force that nearly breaks his ribs and he groans. The long, spidery limbs engulf him from the side where his boy snuggles up against him. One leg clasps across his thighs and Jensen reaches out to fondle his boy’s butt, only to realize Jared’s no longer wearing it – the skirt. Probably because it was soiled but damn, he misses it already.   
  
“Don’t get used to it, dude. This ain’t happening again for a very, very,  _very_  long time.”  
  
Jensen opens his eyes at that. Looks down at the peaceful but exhausted face of his boy who carefully keeps his own eyes closed.   
  
“But it  _is_  happening again, right?”  
  
The younger man smiles then, and it’s shy and soft and full of adoration and promise.   
  
 _Hell yeah_.   
  
Jensen wraps his arms around Jared and together they call it a night. Tomorrow’s going to be a brand new day, lots of things to do, tons of takes and re-takes to get through before he can have Jared alone and all to himself again. One of the pigtails has come undone but Jensen is super-proud the other one’s still intact and his fingers automatically wind themselves around it, softly scratching Jared’s scalp that always makes him happy and pliant like one of his dogs.   
  
“We’ll do it with panties next time,” he whispers softly. “Silk, with lace and stuff.”  
  
Jared just groans in his pretend-sleep.

  
 ***** END *****


End file.
